paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Long Island Terror
The Long Island Terror is the first episode of Paranormal Witness season 3. It aired on June 5, 2013. It is also the twentifirst episode of the series. Profile Subject Names: Jeanette Meyran, Angela Meyran, Danine Meyran, Tom Ingram, Tony Batta, Liz Milano, Subject Location: Long Island, New York Paranormal Experience: Demonic invasion Summary Jeanette Meyran had it all, a firefighter husband, two gorgeous daughters, and a home in New York City. She never once thought her husband would never come home from the fire house. Until the day he didn't. The ever-present media wanted interviews, but Jeanette just wanted peace. She looked for, and found, a house out on Long Island that she thought would be perfect. It needed some fixing up, but her husband's buddies were all too happy to help out with that. While the house was being worked on, Jeanette made sure security cameras were installed all over the perimeter. She could monitor the feed from her laptop. The very first night, she thought she saw a cloaked man in one of the feeds. He appeared, and then disappeared just as quickly. She wrote it off as a something on the lens, because she didn't know what she'd been looking at. One night, Jeanette's daughter Angela was restless and couldn't sleep. There was a sense of unease all over. She was chilled by the sound of knocking coming from inside the walls of her bedroom. Something rattles the door to Danine's bedroom, scaring the young girl half to death. The next morning, Jeanette tried to allay her daughters' fears by telling them that the house was new to them, so it could be pipes banging or something. They needed to learn the sounds that their new house made. There was nothing to be afraid of or worry about. Until Jeanette's friend Tom, while working in the basement, found the satanic pentacle on the floor. At about the same time, Angela and Danine found other "stars" and symbols out in the backyard. The kids thought all of the symbols were cool, even if there were odd bones out in the yard nearby as well. That was when things started to hit the fan. One day while Angela knew she was supposed to be alone in the house, as she was cleaning the kitchen, she couldn't shake the feeling something was watching her. She kept checking behind her, but saw nothing. In an instant, the kitchen was turned as though someone had ransacked it. Angela ran, screaming. When Jeanette saw her daughter cowering in her bedroom, she knew Angela couldn't have done it. As Tom is working on the basement, he finds a bound collection of papers. Jeanette reads through them. The papers were written by a young woman named Christina in 1927, and mentioned rituals and animal sacrifices. With a little more of an idea of the history of the house, Jeanette still insisted that a fresh start would wipe away the negative energy. She had no idea of what she was up against. As Jeanette was vacuuming one day, the entire floor began to rattle like an earthquake. She thought it was the oil burner backfiring, but she knew it was coming from the basement. She knew she had to go to the basement to check it out. She was overcome by the feeling of something evil down there, and escaped when she couldn't take it any longer. As Danine was getting ready for a shower one night, Angela began hearing whispers of two voices talking. Danine couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Angela heard Danine's name in those whispers, and began to worry. Something was watching Danine, and she wouldn't forget that shadowy figure. Angela and Jeanette pounded on the bathroom door, but were unable to get in. When they finally did, there was nothing but a terrified Danine on the floor of the shower. As Jeanette led her daughters out to comfort them, they began hearing the sounds of chanting; the sounds of a ritual being performend. They ran into Jeanette's room and began praying to their father, hoping his heroic spirit might help fight off the evil. Jeanette asked her old friend Tony to check out the basement. Tony was a corrections officer, so it took a lot to scare him. Still, Tony couldn't shake the feeling he had to get out of there. As he investigated a rattling door, Tony found nothing behind it. When he turned away, the door slammed shut on its own. Tony decided it was time for him to go. That basement was added to the very short list of things that made Tony afraid. Jeanette didn't want to leave the house. She'd invested too much time, and the firemen had been so proud of their work on the place. She didn't want to let them down. Jeanette called a priest. The priest gave her some tools to use within her faith, but he didn't quite go so far as an exorcism. When he tried to leave her a small bottle of holy water, Jeanette laughed and said they were going to need a lot more than that. She received gallons of holy water after that. It wasn't enough. One night, as Angela was desperate for some air, she went out into the backyard and sat on the swing set. Just a simple thing, really, until Jeanette saw the group of cloaked spirits appear on the security camera. One of those spirits pushed a terrified Angela out of the swing, breaking her foot in the process. Still, Jeanette wouldn't leave. Mistakenly thinking that because the most activity happened at night, it was safer to leave her kids home alone during the day, Jeanette left Angela in her room nursing her broken foot while she went to the grocery store. Angela sat there, alone, and watched as a black figure slowly stepped out of her mirror. She was terrified, but with her broken foot, she couldn't run. She did the only thing she could think of, and hid under her bed and called her mother. Jeanette scrambled home, only to find a terrified Angela weak and crying under the bed. That was Jeanette's last straw. She took Angela and Danine to her mother's house, and returned to battle the demon. She called Liz Milano, a paranormal investigator. Liz wanted to help. She wants to do a cleansing and a blessing on the house, and calls Dawn Joly, a local psychic medium to assist. Dawn explained to Jeanette that there had been cults that had conjured demons and evil spirits in the area, and had apparently been working in that basement. The demolition in the basement had created an opening, and those spirits were coming back across. With a bucket of smoldering sage, a cross, and their own spirits, Dawn, Liz, and Jeanette began the process of blessing and cleansing the house. They heard chanting, screaming, and even a fireball of demonic energy appear before them in the same area that had so scared Tony. Outcome The blessing and cleansing worked. The Meyran family still lives in the house. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes